Cecilia
Cecilia was the friend of Herve before he died. A quiet girl, many mysteries surround her. She appears in the Netherworld not as a spirit, but as a memory. Story Cecilia was the only one in the village that knew of Herve's grave illness, other than Dr. Lester. The two kids were playing around Dr. Lester's church clinic one morning when they stumbled upon Herve's medical records stating that he had less than a year to live. Cecilia, wanting to save her friend, began heeding an old legend which stated that praying to the faeries would make her wish to spare Herve from death come true. Harriet and Ryan, two close friends in the Village of Doolin, became suspicious of what Cecilia was really doing. Harriet was a believer of faeries, though Ryan was not. On her last night of prayer, Cecilia encountered a Netherworld denizen underneath the Henge on Samhain seventeen years ago that told her to "Spill her blood," to make her wish come true. The young girl, only wanting to save her friend, took a weapon from her surroundings and slit her wrists... She managed to make it out of the Henge and back to the Village of Doolin, but she passed out almost immediately from loss of blood. There was only one person who had the same blood type as hers in the entire village, and that was Herve. He had accepted that he was going to die, and chose to use what little life he had left to save his only friend, Cecilia. The boy was no longer afraid of death. After a hard decision Dr. Lester had to make, he trusted Herve and saved the young girl. Because of her friend's noble actions, Cecilia was saved that night, but her prayers were in vain. From her own fear of death, and the regret from losing her friend, she created Scarecrow, who played with her and kept her as happy as he could up until she had to leave Doolin. Speculation began to rise through the entire village. Because the doctor told no one of his actions, no one really knew how Herve died. All they really saw was Cecilia covered in blood, and Herve lying motionless on a cot in the clinic. (The fact that Ryan took a snapshot of the boy and showed Harriet only made things worse.) The villagers began questioning Cecilia, and getting more violent with her every time. What made the survivors even more sure that Cecilia killed Herve was that every person who tried to get the truth out of her was mysteriously murdered in some way. It is discovered later that Cecilia had, in fact, became Ellen. Her mother changed her name and seemingly left, when in actuality, her mother had been protecting her the entire time. (The mysterious murders from seventeen years ago were actually committed by Ellen's mother, trying to protect her little girl.) Her mother changed Cecilia's name so that no one could find her when she moved out of the village. Of course, seventeen years later, Regine found Ellen's whereabouts, and called her back to the village to take revenge on her for supposedly "killing" her son, Herve. Etymology * Cecilia is of Latin and Old Welsh origin, and it means "blind". It came from Welsh name Seissylt, meaning "sixth". It is later used as an English form of Latin name Caecilia, feminine variation of Caecilius. The name became common among Christians during Middle Ages when it was brought by the Normans to England, where it was commonly spelled Cecily. The Latinate form Cecilia came into use in the 18th century. Category:Characters